


Marry Me

by BitterRose13



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Lucio is an idiot and we know that, Lucio makes his bed, Lyra is going to be happy damn it, M/M, and now he has to lie in it and see the love of his life happy with another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterRose13/pseuds/BitterRose13
Summary: 1920's, mafia setting, based on a plot from the tiktok Club Vesuvia tag, with a setting between an mc and a Lucio, Lyra broken hearted by Lucio, and finding love with his friendship with Julian.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)
Kudos: 4





	Marry Me

**_"He wants to get married, he wants it perfect."_ **

It hadn't been an easy break up, especially considering why it was even being done, but he hadn't considered this happening.

**_"Wants his mama to preach in the service."_ **

They'd been together for a few years, and had known each other longer.

**_"He wants magnolias, out in the country. Not to many people, save them some money."_ **

It was a beautiful place, he had to say. Helped pick it out himself, going to help pay to, they were his family still after all. The flowers were fragrant and beautiful, and he'd seen the suits before they were finished, both of them would look stunning. Only the best after all.

**_"Ooh, I know she's been dreading this day, but she don't know she's not the only one, giving him away."_ **

Morga was in her element, directing people as she pleased to get things done. She knew what was needed and was making sure everything was perfect.

**_"I'll wear my black shoes, black tie, hiding out in the back."_ **

Around them everyone was getting ready and very little stillness other than him, as he straightened his tie, black and silk, matching the hole in his chest at this event.

**_"I'll take a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask."_ **

The music was starting, and everyone was heading to their seats. He wants to hide in the back, but he was the one walking Lyra down the aisle, so he took his place and waited for Lyra. He took a quick shot out of his flask, that was tucked in the pocket of his jacket, ignoring the knowing look from Asra that the blond shot him before walking to join Julian up by the priest in the front.

**_"I remember the night when I almost kissed her. I kinda freaked out, we'd been a thing for forever."_ **

_ "I can't do this anymore, Lyra. You're just going to be in the way, a weakness I can't afford to have."  _ Words, cold and harsh echoed in his mind as he waited, remembering the night he'd torn his own heart out. He remembered the absolute heartbreak on the swordsman's face, the half step back and lowered hand-likely having been about to reach for Lucio's cheek like he always did when greeting him in private. 

_ "Luc- what? I, you can't-!" _

_ "It's over, Lyra. That's it." _

Lyra had a hand clasping at the fabric of his own shirt, just over his heart, as if it could stop the heartbreak he was obviously feeling, but Lucio turned away, trying to adopt an air of indifference, but the tears that had tried to form said otherwise.

**_"When I got that invite, I knew it was too late."_ **

It was almost as if no time had passed before Julian had taken the place Lucio had once had in Lyra's heart, not a surprise given how close the two were as friends.

**_"He's in his best dress now, welcoming the guests now. I could try to find him, get it all off my chest now."_ **

He, for a few brief moments, watching the last of the guests take their seats, contemplated going to Lyra, begging him to not go through with it, forgetting the pain he had caused them, and running away with him.

**_"But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish him the best now."_ **

But he's lost his chance and he knew it. So when Lyra took his place at Lucio's side, looping his arm through the blond's offered one, the blond just gave him an encouraging smile before wiping his face clean of emotions as the music swelled into the march.

**_"I'll wear my black shoes, black tie, hiding out in the back. I'll take a strong shot of whiskey, straight out the flask. I'll try to make it through without crying, so nobody sees."_ **

He handed Lyra off to Julian, the gentle, loving smiles the two shared were like knives to his heart, but he didn't let the hurt show as he took his place in the audience.

**_"Ooh he wants to get married, but he don't wanna marry me."_ **


End file.
